The Pokedestined
by Aubrie1234
Summary: What happens when the 2nd generation digidestined turn into pokemon? Will the digidestined be able to get back to normal? Or will they stay that way...forever? Rated T for some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**The Pokedestined**

By: Aubrie1234

Chapter 1:The lights of life

One summer day in the digital world, the digidestined were destroying the last of the Control Spires, when a column of light shot straight up out of the forest.

"What- Was- That?" T.K. asked as the light appeared. The light didn't disappear, though. After a minute, the light started to turn itself onto the digidestined. Even though the light felt good, Kari didn't like the way it was going towards them.

"We need to move! NOW!" Kari shouted as she rode Nefertimon away from the beam. Davis and T.K. didn't question her actions as they ran away. The others, Cody, Digmon, Yolei, Halsemon, Ken, and Wormmon, didn't want to be left alone, so they ran after them, Ken and Wormmon riding with Yolei on Halsemon. The light was already on their heels and was threatening to catch up at any second. Kari was keeping her eyes on the beam following them when it suddenly disappeared. She didn't notice the light appearing in front of Nefertimon as she was still running away from the light that was supposed to be following them. It was too late by the time she noticed that they all had at least touched the beam of light. The second they touched it, they all blacked out.

_**Reviews, Please!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Pokedestined**

By: Aubrie1234

Chapter 2:Trouble with the digidestined

After Kari started to wake up, she noticed strange creatures around her. She was very startled by a few of them. One of them looked like a small, bipedal, orange lizard with a never-ending flame on the end of its tail! Another one looked like a red fox with six tails! Another looked like a green, four-legged creature with a giant leaf on its head! The second-to-last one looked like a mini-fox crossed with a Finnish Spinz with a collar of whitish-brown fur. The last one looked like a miniature green dinosaur with dark green spots, along with a giant bulb on its back. She could see most of the digimon were in their rookies forms while her partner was in her champion form. She took a look at herself and noticed she was different as well! She looked like a green gecko with an oversized tail and a red belly.

"AAAAIIIIEEEE!" she screamed. It woke everyone else up as well. When the other creatures besides the digimon saw themselves, they also shrieked and screamed. The digimon knew that they weren't a threat, because they were just as surprised as they were!

"What happened?!" they shouted. Then, they pointed to each other and said in unison: "Who are you?!"

"I'm apart of the digidestined!" they all answered. They then all stopped talking, not even daring to breathe. Kari finally broke the silence.

"What happened to us?" she asked, "And who is who?"

"I know I'm Davis." said the orange lizard. "And I'm T.K." the miniature fox-Finnish Spinz mix said. "And that I'm Yolei." told the red fox. "And that I'm Cody." answered the small creature with a giant leaf on its head. "And that I am Ken." the bulb-backed dinosaur answered. "And that leaves me as Kari." the green gecko finished. They all noticed that their D-3s and D-terminals were just a few feet away. Everyone of them picked up (as the best they could) their respectable D-3s and D-terminals. T.K. noticed that his D-terminal had a message from his older brother, Matt, asking: _"Where are you guys? Its been twenty minutes since we heard from you!" _T.K. typed back the best he could and sent it after he was finished. He then told Gatomon to put all of the D-3s and D-terminals except his D-terminal in the special bag they had luckily brought along on this mission. Then, he told the others that they needed to head to the computer lab as fast as they could.

"_Houston, we have a very serious problem! Bring the other digidestined to the computer lab as fast as you can!"_ was what his message had said.

_**Reviews, Please!**_

_**P.S. A Finnish Spinz is a type of dog.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Pokedestined**

By: Aubrie1234

Chapter 3:'Pokemon'ic Adventures

After Matt got the message, he ran and got the rest of the digidestined. He was lucky that Joe wasn't studying and that Mimi was visiting for a few days and was staying with Sora. Back in the digital world, however, all kinds of digimon were 'attacking' the digidestined. Nectar-loving digimon were trying to suck out nectar from the bulb on Ken's back, even though there was none. They were lucky enough to pry them off his back, even though their arms were tiny and didn't grip well. That wasn't their only trouble, though. Davis was trying to avoid water at all costs because of his tail. Yolei was also trying to avoid water as well, but nobody knew why. And Cody loved to be in the sunshine for some reason. Kari was thinking it was because of his big leaf, when she noticed she was acting different as well. Even though she was capable of walking on two legs, right now she was walking on four! She quickly got herself right back up and, if she could right now, would be blushing. After a while, they finally found a TV that could take them back to the human world when they realized that they might not be able to go back! Usually, they only needed to hold us their D-3s at the computer or TV and easily go back or forth. But that was when they were still humans.

"Will we still be able to go back, even if we're like this?" Ken asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Davis said as he tried to pick up his digivice. His fingers (if you could even call them that,) weren't long enough to even wrap around one side of the digivice. Kari's were the longest, so she opened the digiport. When they managed to get through, they landed the same way they usually do, except they were on the bottom and were getting crushed. They were lucky enough that the digidestined were there to help get the heavy digimon off their backs.

"I-is that you, T.K.?" Matt asked. "I might be able to answer that if you first get the digimon off of us!" T.K. shouted, barely able to breath.

_**Reviews, Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Pokedestined**

By: Aubrie1234

Chapter 4:The Pokedestined

"What happened to you?" Tai asked as he held up who he supposed was Kari.

"Don't ask us. We haven't got a single clue." T.K. told him as Matt held him, "P.S., you're holding Davis, Tai."

"Oh! Sorry about that Davis." he told him as he set him back down, "But, how did you all end up like this?"

"Some sort of light appeared out of nowhere and chased us!" V-mon said, scared.

"Then, it suddenly appeared in front of us and we ran right into it!" Armadillomon continued, "Next thing we knew, our partners had turned into these weird creatures!"

"Well whoever did this to you sure had good tastes!" Mimi almost shouted as she nearly choked Yolei in her 'death-grip'.

"Mimi...!" the little fox choked, "Let...go...please...! I...can barely...breathe...!"

"But you're soooooo adorable!" Mimi answered as she squeezed harder, making Yolei turn purple. Suddenly, Mimi let out a yelp of surprise and dropped Yolei at what she had almost accidentally done to her. She was lucky she had Yolei facing the other direction while she held her. Yolei couldn't take it anymore and let out a giant Flamethrower that singed some computers while it turned a few others into piles of ash.

"Oops." was all Yolei had to say as the rest of the digidestined and digimon gawked at the sight of what she had done to the computers and almost had to Mimi.

"I'm so, so, soooo sorry, Mimi and Izzy!" Yolei barked up to them.

"I-It's okay, Yolei... At least we know not to hug you too much!" Mimi tried to say calmly. She had been very shocked at what had almost happened to her.

"If that's what she can do, then I'm a bit scared to find out what the rest of us can do!" Kari said, still shocked.

_**Reviews, Please!**_

_**P.S., Tell me if the word 'singed' is correct in this story, please. I don't really know if that's right.  
**_


End file.
